The School of Medicine has recently occupied 30 faculty research laboratories and 30 faculty offices at a location adjacent to the primary teaching hospital at the Sacramento Medical Center. This lab/office complex is twenty-one miles distance from the main Davis Campus. In order to support the faculty at the site, a building for experimental animals is being designed to be constructed. A canine building was built six years ago and has deteriorated. The initial construction did not incorporated sufficient structural design to meet present animal building regulations. Therefore, it is the purpose of this project to provide cage washing, cage acquisition, and renovations at the Sacramento site.